1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates primarily to portable, removable security gates and barriers (hereinafter, xe2x80x9cgatesxe2x80x9d) of the type temporarily installed in hallways and doorways of buildings for the purpose of preventing children and pets from passing into areas from which they are to be excluded. More particularly, the invention improves upon prior art gates by adding both an illuminated warning beacon and an optional audible alarm, enabling persons to see and/or hear the gate in the dark. This invention finds utility in any building or controlled exterior area wherein a gate is placed, and where a person may possibly stumble over or walk into the gate if the latter is not visible due to darkness.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Security gates are employed from time to time to prevent children and pets from gaining access to certain areas within a building, such as a home. A gate normally has apparatus for temporary and removable engagement of wall and door jamb surfaces for mounting, although they may be permanently installed, as well. The gate may remain in place for days, weeks, or months during a period when it is desired to control access of children and pets to specific portions of a building. If a gate remains in place overnight, or during other conditions when it is obscured by darkness, then it is possible for people to walk into or stumble over the gate. This may arise due to forgetfulness or because a visitor to the house is unfamiliar with the gate.
In many cases, little serious injury or damage ensues. However, in some situations such as a gate placed at the top of a flight of stairs, injury can potentially be severe. Should a person fall over or past the gate, he or she could possibly fall down the flight of stairs. Potential consequences of such an occurrence are extreme.
Apart from hazard of injury and the nuisance of being obliged to reinstall the gate, a person walking into the gate may cause damage to the building. It is an easy matter for the apparatus engaging a building wall or door jamb to chip paint or to gouge a hole or scratch into an architectural finish such as paint.
The prior art has provided security gates with various amenities. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,115, issued to T. Brent Freese et al. on Aug. 1, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,457,914, issued to Marvin B. Johnson on Oct. 17, 1995, U.S. Pat. No. 5,535,552, issued to Carl M. Stern on Jul. 16, 1996, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,809,694, issued to Mark Anthony Postans on Sep. 22, 1998, all illustrate security gates which are used to control access within buildings. In each case, the subject gate lacks both the illuminated beacon and audible alarm as seen in the present invention, and controls and power supply associated with the novel gate.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.
The present invention improves upon security gates by providing an illuminated beacon and optional audible alarm so that a security gate may be seen and/or heard at night and during other conditions of darkness. The improved gate has both manual and automatic control features activating and inhibiting operation of the illuminated beacon and audible alarm. Illumination emanates from one or more fixtures mounted on the gate. In various embodiments, the fixture illuminates the gate itself or transmits a visible signal away from the gate, or several fixtures both illuminate the gate and also transmit a visible signal. The illumination beacon warns passers by of the presence of the gate regardless of the nature of the beacon. Either type of beacon may constantly be on or may flash intermittently.
The beacon is controlled by manual control, automatic control, or both. Operation of the beacon is inhibited in two embodiments by a photoelectric cell, which enables operation only in dark conditions, or by a programmable timer. In alternate embodiments, the beacon may normally remain off, illuminating responsive to detection of motion by an integral motion detector, in which case an audible alarm may also be incorporated into the design. Intensity of light may be controlled manually in discrete steps or progressively by a dimmer switch.
The gate itself may be of any known type. Illustratively, it may comprise a fixed barrier that permanently obstructs a walkway, doorway, corridor, or the like as long as it is in place. As an alternative to a fixed barrier, the gate may be the pass-through type comprising a gate, either temporary or permanently installed. The gate may comprise a single panel which engages two opposed vertical surfaces by pressure. This type of gate will be called a pressure mounted gate. Alternatively, it may be of a type having parallel sliding panels which open to allow passage. In a further alternative, the gate may have a telescoping or scissors action, expansible barrier. In still another alternative, the gate may have a panel which rotates about a generally vertical axis.
The gate may have diverse apparatus for holding itself in place other than being horizontally expansible. For example, it may have eyes which receive fasteners which are driven into a wall or other vertical environmental surface. This type will be called a wall mounted gate. The gate is modified from conventional construction to contain one or more batteries, lighting fixtures, audible alarm and controls. The controls optionally include a remote controller to enable the beacon to be controlled remotely.
Accordingly, it is one object of the invention to render a security gate visible in dark conditions.
It is another object of the invention to provide a security gate with an illuminated beacon.
It is a further object of the invention to control when the illuminated beacon operates.
Still another object of the invention is to operate the beacon automatically under dark conditions.
A further object of the invention is to operate the beacon when a person or animal is moving in the vicinity of the novel gate.
Another object of the invention is to provide an optional audible alarm activated by motion sensor when a person or animal is in the vicinity of the gate.
An additional object of the invention is that the gate have its own power supply and controls carried thereon.
Still a further object of the invention is selectively to illuminate the gate and to project a visible signal warning of the presence of the gate.
Yet another object of the invention is to control intensity of the beacon.
It is an object of the invention to provide improved elements and arrangements thereof in an apparatus for the purposes described which is inexpensive, dependable and fully effective in accomplishing its intended purposes.